SMOKE
by relena angle of spirit
Summary: This is my first Songfic. I thought the song was sutable. Atempt suicied. If you don't like disturbing things then please don't read. Slight HYxRP. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Or the song SMOKE Natalie Imbruglia does.  
  
  
  
  
  
SMOKE  
  
  
  
  
  
My lullaby, Hung out to dry.  
What's up with that.  
It's over.  
Relena woke up in a sweating heap. She had the same nightmare she's had for years. The one where her real mother would be singing a lullaby t her, and suddenly she was one the floor dead.  
  
Relena remembered everything from the destruction of the Sank Kingdom. She knew everything. She was just scared because, she knew who shot the bullet that had killed her mother. It was the bullet of Odin Lowe.  
  
  
Where are you dad?  
Mum's lookin sad.  
What's up with that.  
It's dark in here.  
  
Then she saw the boy, he and the boy took her to the Dorlans. They thought that they would be good parents. Boy, were they wrong.   
  
Why, Bleeding is Breathing.  
You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room.  
Try, Bleeding is Believing.  
  
The day after they left is when it started. The day he took her innocence away from her. The first time he raped her.   
  
I used to.  
My mouth is dry.  
Forgot how to cry.  
  
He told her that it was all her fault that her parents were killed, and everyone she loved. He told her that it was her fault that Mrs.Dorlan had to endure such pain.  
  
What's up with that?  
Your hurting me.  
  
Over the years she had become accustomed to having to go to outer space with him, so after the meetings he could release some 'stress'.  
Then on that day she meet Heero she knew that she would soon be free.   
  
I'm running fast.  
Can't hide the past.  
What's up with that?  
  
She had nightmares a lot. She hasn't told anyone what had happened to her; she just gets by one day at a time. Putting emotional pain into physical by cutting herself, and burning herself in places where no one will see, just like she used to do.  
  
  
Your pushing me.  
Why, bleeding is breathing.  
Your hiding, underneath the smoke in the room.   
  
It was now years after the Marymaya accident, and Heero had revealed his feelings for her a few weeks after that, and started dating they are an official couple. They are now engaged.   
  
  
Try, bleeding is believing.  
I used to.  
  
Relena got out of bed and went into her bathroom; she couldn't take it anymore. He was torturing her. Laughing at her because she was impure for the one she loved.  
  
Took her knife out of her hiding place and slit her wrists, deep. Then she slit her throat.  
  
Why, bleeding is breathing.  
Your hiding, underneath the smoke in the room.  
  
Relena's best friend was the one to find her in the morning. She was coming to wake her up because all the girls ( Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Cathy, Sally, and Noin) were going shopping. Hilde walked into her room and found it empty. Thinking she was ready, she went to the bathroom to see if she was doing her make-up.  
  
"OH MY GOD! DOU, HEERO MILLIARDO! COME QUICK. RELEA'S DYING! CALL 911!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Try, bleeding is believing.  
I saw you, crawling on the floor.  
  
**** 3 days later****  
  
Relena finally woke up, to find Heero by her side with a worried face.  
  
"Heero" she breathed out weakly.  
  
"Shh, save your strength, you had us all worried about you." He said. Silently in his head he added 'Me most of all'. "Why, Relena? Why would you try to commit suicide?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Heero. If only you understood." She said more to herself. "He's tormenting me Heero." Said Relena.  
  
"Who, why?" he asked. She explained everything, and Heero kept on saying how sorry he was that he did that to her.  
  
Why, bleeding is believing.  
Your hiding, underneath the smoke in the room.  
  
Try, bleeding is believing.  
I saw you crawling to the door.  
  
Why, Bleeding is believing.  
Your hiding, underneath the smoke in the room.  
  
From then on Heero and Relena told everything to eachother. They had five beautiful children together, and grew old together.  
  
Try, bleeding is believing.  
I saw you, falling on the floor.  
  
  
Sorry about a few spelling errors. I thought this song suited something like this. Please if you have a friend that is in deep depression, or talks about suicide don't ignore it. It is something very serous please get them help. I lost a friend to suicide I don't want anyone else to experience that. Please R&R tell me what you think.  
  
Love ya,  
  
relena angel of spirit   
  
  



End file.
